


Fountain Spray

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [32]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, M/M, Synacky - Freeform, frustrated Gates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Preaven gets finished.Why did he always make him ask for it, when Syn was the one who started it!?





	Fountain Spray

"Now we'll have a good memory of today," Violet smiled lightly at her sister as Jade lay on the other side of the bed, Syn behind her kissing her shoulder.  
"I don't know what inspired that, but it was fucking amazing," Shadows deep voice barely sounded from behind Violet, his face buried in her hair.  
Synyster eyed Violet, "Maybe not the best idea to encourage the two sex addicts, but yes. Fuckin' hottest shit I've ever been a part of..." He sighed and laid back, chuckling at how crazy it was.  
  
The guys all made sure the twins had a fantastic day. They went to the movies, the In N Out, played mini golf, and eventually wound up at Johnny's again. Shadows did his best to not treat Violet like his girlfriend, but he was terrible at it. Especially on a day like this, when all he wanted was to make sure she wasn't sad and be there for her. At least during mini golf, she and Zacky teamed off. Of course they still flirted relentlessly. Watching Syn and Jade be all cute and newly in love didn't help. But at the end of the day, she thanked him for a wonderful day and they went to their separate rooms.  
  
Their little escapade combined with their tribute night to Jimmy had Gates suddenly motivated to work on the lyrics and the rest of Preaven so that's what he spent most of New Year's Eve day doing. When the guys all came over to pick them up and go to Johnny's New Years Eve party, he was still in his own living room at the piano with a pencil in his mouth, surrounded by a completely trashed room, one of his guitars on the couch and another on the table.  
Zacky laughed and looked at Jade as she came out of the bathroom, "Has he been like this all day?"  
"Yep. He's finishing Preaven." Jade actually loved watching him at work. His creative side was just as sexy as all his other sides.  
"Hey guys," Syn finally looked up, "Almost done. You gotta hear this." Without waiting, he started playing the piano parts and singing both their parts and going into the chorus. It had three other verses and a reprise and then it suddenly stopped, "And ya know, I'll make an ending."  
The rest of them looked around at each other, not knowing how Gates was so eerily calm.  
"Syn, that was fucking _sweeeeet_!!" Johnny practically jumped on Syn, hugging him and messing up his hair.  
Syn laughed while trying to fight him off as the others agreed.  
Jade teasingly walked up to Violet, "Have fun singing those lyrics at each other on stage. On tour."  
"Jade," Vi rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I'm not going on fuckin' tour..."  
Vengeance put an arm around her waist, sporting one of his adorable cocky smiles, "Cmon, Vi, we already know how well we fit in one of those bunks together."  
She blushed, remembering him in that purple bow tie, all over her, "You'll have to remind me sometime, Zacky." She smirked and he grinned at her response.  
Shadows macho-ly pulled Vengeance off of her, "Yeah, something tells me tour wouldn't go so well." He knew locking her on a bus with him and Zack and Syn would be a colossal bad idea, but he did really want her to do at least some shows with them.  
Gates had changed and done his hair in record time and soon they were on their way.  
It was their last night out in HB and New Years Eve, so the group didn't hold back. Countless rounds of shots, none of which they paid for, went down and by midnight they were barely standing.  
During the countdown, both Zacky and Shadows had Violet by the waist and when midnight hit all three sets of their lips met in a happy, sloppy kiss.  
  
Once again, like so many other nights, Violet woke up facing a heavenly shirtless Shadows. His beautiful face was perfectly calm and perfectly asleep. His large hand was splayed over his deathbat as his other hand was trapped behind his head, showing off that arm.  
The arm of someone else tightened around her, colorful and demanding. His fingers spread over her abdomen and pulled her closer.  
"You should follow me to the bathroom, darlin'," Zacky whispered softly into her ear.  
Vi tried not to whimper, desperately wanting to take him up on his invitation. But staring at the body in front of her, she knew she had to say no.  
"Zack, we need to get up and get ready to leave," She couldn't help but turn around to face him, though, and give him a nice kiss good morning.  
"If that's what you want, Shade," He smiled at her.  
She decided not to go into how much  _he_ was what she wanted to do, but proceeded to wake up everyone else.

  
  
Shadows watched her sleep up against him on the way back to the big city. What a couple of weeks. They'd shared so many things and it had been nice to be home. He was happy to share their Jimmy traditions with her, she'd put up with his brush with almost death by overdose, and they had had two polar opposite sexual experiences that were out of this world amazing. That morning he had been floored when he overheard her turn Zacky down for sex. He told himself to breathe and appreciate her as a friend, because that's what she was now--again. But her fist balling up in his sweatshirt made that much harder. He furrowed his brow and sat there, looking over at her other hand that was laced through Zacky's fingers, who was asleep on the other side of her. Then he glanced down at his new tattoo that only poked out from under his sweatshirt and smiled, seeing the same thing on her wrist.  
***  
Two weeks later they were still working on Preaven. It had taken four days just to finish and demo. Brooks had taken two and a half long, late days to record his parts, going over and over them meticulously until he could hear Jimmy in them. This was not lost on the band. They were more than touched that he took it so seriously. Johnny and Zacky did their parts the following two days in different rooms. Recording the song of course reminded them of recording the original, which made it crazy and hysterical, but a blast.  
Gates was fine until a full day into his recording and he wasn't happy with anything. That afternoon he had walked out, disappearing to Jade's place until the next day. Then he took two more days, having at least one melt down a day. It was his baby and it stressed him out because of how perfect it had to be. One moment he was motivated to finish his creation in Jimmy's memory, the next he was angry at himself for thinking he could pull this off. The guys were supportive, though, and got him through it. At one point, after Syn had just busted a $1500 guitar against the wall, Zacky came in and took him into another room. The guys all didn't even notice, but Violet looked around nervously when they didn't come back after a few minutes. Shadows had been the first one to notice her in a corner, chewing on her lip and staring into space.  
"Vi, he's just talking him down."  
"Really? How do you know that?" Her voice was biting after having sat there for ten minutes already, imagining Zacky comforting Synyster in every sexy way possible. Matt paused, not having given it a second thought.  
For some reason this made M. want to check, and that was the first time he walked in on Synyster fucking Vengeance.  


"Why'd you bring me in here, Zack?! You need a good fuck?"  
Vengeance had a pretty high tolerance for his friend's bullshit, but he was getting carried away. The second Syn saw the look on Zack's face, he softened and his face fell.  
"I'm sorry, Zacky, that was so mean. I didn't--" He stepped closer as Zack backed up. He didn't stop and pretty soon had his arms against the wall, trapping his guitarist, "I didn't mean it. It's me who needs a good fuck..." When their eyes met, Vengeance swallowed hard--knowing that needy look all too well. Zack really hadn't planned on this--he'd planned on yelling and telling him to grow up.  
"Syn...I--"  
Gates didn't wait for an answer but shoved their bodies and lips together before Zack could say anything. Eventually Zack gave in and let Syn gain entrance to his mouth, kissing him back and putting his arms around Syn's middle.  
"Zacky..." Syn groaned, "So you'll let me?"  
Those green eyes seemed so innocent, "Yeah, go ahead."  
They'd never done it standing up before, but all of a sudden that's all Syn wanted to do. He always stashed lube on himself, so Syn lubed his fingers as Zacky shoved his pants down. Gates leaned up against Zacky as Zacky braced himself against the wall. As his lips kissed V's neck, Syn slipped in one finger, quickly followed by another. Zacky clutched at the wall, moaning.  
"I'm sorry if you feel ignored, Zack..." Syn put his arm around the smaller guitarist and held him by the chest, "I do actually miss you..."  
Zacky rolled his eyes at how honest Syn could be, but only if they were fucking, "Syn--I'm not your--fuck..."  
Syn bit his lip, "What's that, Zack?" His hand traveled down his chest until it was gripping Zack's hard, dripping cock and slowly began stroking. Zacky leaned his head back on Gates' shoulder, hitting the wall with a fist, "What do you want, Zack?"  
_Why did he always make him ask for it, when Syn was the one who started it!?_  
"Fucking fuck me, Brian!"  
As soon as he said it, his hand left Zacky's cock as Syn slowly guided himself between Zacky's cute little ass cheeks. Vengeance leaned his forehead on the wall, wincing and trying to force himself to relax, "Syn--shit--"  
Gates held onto Zacky's waist and leaned his head on the slightly lower set of shoulders, "Fuck, you're so tight, Zack...so--nnnn--good--" He couldn't help but slip the rest of the way in as Vengeance cried out. Syn woke up a little bit after the first wave hit and tried to focus. He reached back around and started stroking Zack again, who had gone soft when the pain hit. Soon though, Zack was moaning and hard again, twitching up into Syn's fist.  
"That's it, Z...hmmmmm...." He eventually needed his hand back and braced himself on the wall as he fucked Zack a little harder, "Come for Syn, baby..."  
Vengeance grabbed his own cock and that's when Matt walked in. Syn's rhythm stumbled, but didn't stop.  
"Unless you wanna join in Matty, I suggest you shut the fucking door." Gates said almost angrily while he had Zacky up against the wall in one of the practice rooms. Shadows was completely horrified, but had frozen for a moment before he slammed the door shut.  
"Where were we?" Syn pulled Zack up against his chest as he kept pushing in, loving the look of abandon on that adorable face, "Fuck, Zacky--uh--I'm gonna...you better hurry up, dude...shit..."  
Vengeance stroked himself until the heat built and then he came on the wall, stuttering Syn's name. Syn fumbled over a bunch of sounds that were probably meant to be words and came next, his arms around his best friend.  
  
When Matt had walked back in the room, everyone had turned when they saw the blood drain from his face.  
"Just some things you can't unsee..." He mumbled as the others' jaws dropped.  
"You mean they're....?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow. Violet groaned.  
When Shadows sat next to her, clearly disoriented, she laughed and leaned closer to him, "How were they fuckin'?"  
Matt grinned and blushed, "Dude, you're such a horndog!" Then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, getting up and walking around as she giggled and tried to get away.  
When the two guitarists came back in the room not too much later, the guys heckled them and threw things.  
"Could you, I don't know, _not!_?!" Christ asked sarcastically.  
They just both smiled, completely not giving a fuck.  
"I didn't mean for that to happen, but he started it. I wasn't gonna say no," Vengeance smiled. Syn shrugged, back to his laid back, happy self. Unfortunately, now Vi was the angry one.  
By the end of that day, though, Gates was done and now all they had left was the singing.

  
After their first day in the recording booth, Violet was emotionally exhausted. She'd never really been on the other side of producing before and felt like she had just been ripped to shreds. She knew the game and knew it wasn't something she should take personally, but that only helped so much. To make her more comfortable, and so they could feed off one another, they had decided to record her and Shadows at the same time in the same booth. Lots of the time it was still light hearted and every now and then they would fall into laughing fits just trying to get through some of the insane lyrics. Synyster took over most of telling them what was good and what wasn't, alongside Raven. Zacky and Johnny and Brooks were around, but mostly for entertainment. One moment Violet was trying not to be turned on by Syn telling her what to do, the next she wanted to punch him in his stupid, pretty face. But she knew that's the way it was and that they were treating her just like one of the guys and that got her through the day. By the time she got home, though, she needed a nice stiff drink--wishing it came with a side of a stiff Shadows.  
  
After being in her dreams all night, Matt put his arm across her shoulders as she attempted to get coffee at the cafe the next morning.  
"I wanted to compliment you on how good you did yesterday...I forgot how weird that can be if you're not used used to it, but you handled it like a champ. Ready for round 2?"  
Violet stared up into his shining green eyes. She wanted to respond with ' _when you sing at me I'm going to jump you_ ' but instead just said, "Yep."  
Despite her being pretty horny, it was a much better day. She responded to Syn with a high level of sass and had everyone rolling on the floor. She and Shadows joked around most of the day and before she knew it, they were done with the duet part. Everyone else joined them and they recorded all the chorus parts. At the end of the day they listened to what would be the final product once the orchestra came in. It being a Saturday, they did what they did best: celebrate.


End file.
